


Home Ground

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [90]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Coop thinks it might be time for a change.





	Home Ground

**Home Ground—** ****

Coop pushed open the door to the motel room and had a strong feeling of déjà vu.The room looked very familiar.He didn’t remember having been in Garbage Dump, New Mexico before, but maybe he had.He’d lost track of everywhere he’d been.Or maybe it was just that this room was like every other room in every other grungy roadside motel that Coop had stayed in over the years.He shut the door behind him and threw his bag on the bed.

He was between partners again, as was becoming more and more common.Manhunting was tough on people and Coop couldn’t seem to keep a partner more than a few months. _Maybe that’s just me, though._ The best partner he’d ever had was pretty early in his career, a wet-behind-the-ears Don Eppes, who had lasted for quite a while before bailing.Don had set a pretty high standard for Coop’s partners to meet.

Sighing, Coop kicked off his boots and found the TV remote.He settled himself on the bed and looked for something on TV that he hadn’t seen more than a dozen times.

He glanced over at his cellphone then chastised himself.He’d called them just a few days ago.Since Will had gotten shot and Coop hadn’t heard about it until a month later, he’d begun calling Don and Will a lot.Well, about once a week which was more regularly than he’d ever called anyone before.He enjoyed hearing about their daily lives – bad guys caught, Monster encounters, even stories about their impossibly cute ‘niece.’But it was too soon to call again.He turned back to the TV.

He was dozing to an episode of CSI: Miami, trying to get up the energy to get undressed, when his cellphone buzzed.He eyed the vibrating phone on the nightstand.Probably just his boss, wondering why this latest fugitive was taking him so long. _Because I only have one pair of eyes?_ He picked up the phone, glanced at the Caller ID, and broke into a surprised smile.

“Hey, Eppes!” Coop said.

“… Coop …” Don panted.

Coop sat up in bed.“Don, you okay?What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Don said with a breathy laugh. “Just Will chewing on my nipple.”

“Damn,” Coop growled, “You’re having _sex_?Did you call me to tease me?”

“No, no – stop that, Will.”Don took a deep breath.“We were talking ‘bout you today and Will thought it might be fun to call you and have you direct us.”

Coop felt ridiculously pleased that Don and Will talked and thought about him when he wasn’t there.“Direct you?” he asked more mellowly.

“Yeah, you tell us what to do and we’ll do it, like your own phone sex line.Unless you’re somewhere close by?”

“Naw,” Coop said, settling back against the pillows and turning off the TV.“I’m in Armpit, New Mex.”

“Ah,” Don laughed.“I remember that place.”

“Probably,” Coop said.“So … what are you wearing?”

Don fumbled with the phone, then turned on the speaker.

“Hey, Billy-boy,” Will said.

“Can you hear us both?”Don asked.  


“You’re lucky I’m in another state, _Willy_ -boy,” Coop said.

“Nope, not lucky,” Will said.“Rather have you here.”

The simple sincerity in Will’s voice put a lump in Coop’s throat.It had been a long time since he’d been wanted anywhere but out on the hunt.He swallowed.“So, Will, you wearing a lacy red teddy?”

Will laughed.“You wish.Just my jeans and a T-shirt.”

“No underwear?”

“Okay, underwear, too.Grey silk bikini briefs.”

“Nice,” Coop commented and started to feel a stirring in his groin.“Don?”

“Jeans and the usual tighty-whities.”

“Old school,” Coop laughed.

“I was wearing a T-shirt but Will got impatient.”

Coop tsked, getting into his role.“You don’t do anything but what I tell you.”

“You got it,” Will said, a smile in his voice.

“Okay …” Coop closed his eyes.“You on the bed?”

“Yeah, Don is lying on his back on the bed and I’m on top of him.”

“Get off,” Coop said and heard Will roll aside.

“Good, now Don, turn over and bite him on the left earlobe, hard.”

Shuffling then “Ouch!” Will complained.“What was that for?”

“For taking off Don’s shirt.”

“I can put it back on,” Will grumbled.

“Not now,” Coop said.“Will, lay flat on your back.Don, take the bottom of Will’s shirt and pull it up until it traps his arms and head.”

Don made an eager sound, shifted, then Coop heard Will’s objections, muffled by his shirt.

Coop grinned.“Suck and play with his nips until they’re hard enough to cut steel.”

“Got it,” Don said and soon Will’s complaints turned to soft gasps.

Sliding a hand under his own shirt, Coop stroked his nipples to hardness.He could easily picture Don with his sweet mouth wrapped around one of Will’s nipples, Will arching his muscular chest as Don teased him.

“Diamond hard,” Don said at last.

“Good,” Coop said.“How’s his cock?”

“Needs some work.”

“Hey,” Will protested, still muffled.

“Let him out,” Coop laughed.“In fact, both of you, strip – no, Will, leave on your underwear.”

Will grumbled but soon he said, “Ok.Now what?”

“Will, lie on your back and Don, suck him through the silk.No hands, mouth only.I want those briefs soaking wet with spit and pre-cum.”

The sound of shuffling around, then Will was soon panting with arousal.

“Is he doing a good job?” Coop asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Will panted.“My underwear is totally sticking to every bit of my cock and balls.Almost see-through.”

“God, what I wouldn’t give for a video phone,” Coop said.“Or maybe just a few phone camera pictures.”

“No way,” Will laughed.

“Yeah,” Don said with a pout in his voice.“Will never lets me keep the pictures.”

“What pictures?” Coop demanded. 

“They’ve been burnt,” Will said, chuckling.“Pictures get around.”

“Too bad,” Coop said, then, “Hang on.”Opening his eyes, he got out of bed and stripped off his clothes.He checked the door lock and the location of his gun, then turned off the light and crawled back into bed.He closed his eyes again and put the phone back to his ear.

“I’m back,” he said.“You guys didn’t mess around while I was gone, did you?”

“No, Coop,” Don and Will chorused in perfect sing-song.

Snorting in amusement, Coop kept his eyes closed and settled back against the pillow.He ran his free hand up his chest, teasing his nipples back to hardness. 

“Now, peel off his underwear,” Coop said.“Will, spread your legs, and Don, get between them.” 

Coop gave them time to comply, then said, “Lick his balls.Lick them with your whole tongue.”Coop could almost remember Will’s smell, his taste, but not quite.How long had it been?Days blurred together in the field.“And play with his hole.”

Coop’s hand slipped down to cup his own balls, then he spread his knees and teased his pinky into his asshole.God, how he wanted something bigger in there.Too bad his toy bag was in the trunk of his car.He had an ass plug that was just about the size and length of Don’s cock.He settled for a finger this time.

“Okay, enough foreplay,” Coop said.He pulled his finger out of his ass, spit on his hand, and gripped his cock firmly.

“Don, get on your hands and knees on the bed,” Coop said, putting Don into the position he’d always fantasized about in the years before he’d actually had Don.“Face away from Will and spread your knees.”

He heard Don move, then Will murmured, “Gorgeous.”  
  
“Tell me how he looks,” Coop said huskily.

“Like a live porno movie,” Will said, his voice just as aroused as Coop’s.“All wanton and come-on and need-a-fuck.”

“Then give it to him,” Coop said.“Fuck that sweet ass.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Will said.

“Lube him first,” Coop said quickly.

“Yeah,” Will said and Coop heard a creak of the bed and the sound of a lube bottle being opened.Just a quick moment later, there was a groan from both men, then Will was fucking Don and he didn’t have to say a word for Coop to know. 

Coop knew that sound, that sound like nothing else in the universe – the music of pelvises smacking together, the gurgle of lube, the grunt of impact, the slap of skin against skin, the soft, involuntary gasps.Coop spit on his hand again and stroked himself in time with the thrusts.

He imagined Will’s head thrown back, his fingers dug into Don’s hips.Don’s head would be down, small sighs of pleasure leaking from his open mouth.Don’s cock would bounce against his stomach at each thrust of Will’s strong hips.Will’s fine ass would clench and unclench as he stroked Don’s ass.

Will was speeding up, his gasps louder.“Coop?” he begged incoherently.

“Go ahead,” Coop said.The slaps of body against body turned furious and Will groaned loudly.Coop could almost hear the hot cum pumping into Don’s ass.

“Coop?” Don whined breathily.

“Will, stroke him off,” Coop ordered, his own hand pumping his cock.

“Yes,” Don groaned and the bed creaked wildly.Coop could picture them so easily, Will’s hand around Don’s spurting cock, Will’s cum dripping out of Don’s ass.He groaned himself, trying for his own release.

“Have you come, Coop?” Don panted.

“No,” Coop said, stroking himself harder.

“Where do you want to shoot?” Will asked.“In Don’s ass?In mine?Over Don’s chest?”

“In your mouth,” Coop growled.

“Then give it to me, Billy. I’m licking my lips and waiting for you.”

“Shoot down his throat,” Don encouraged.

Imagining Will’s warm wet mouth, Coop groaned and pumped his cum over his stomach.He jerked over and over as Don and Will chanted, “C’mon, c’mon.”

He came to a shuddering halt, breathing hard.That was tons better than when he usually jerked off.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Don said.“This whole thing was hot.This was a good idea, babe.”

“Was guessing you’d both like it,” Will laughed. “Me, too.”

“What could be better?”Coop mumbled.“Getting off but not having to share a bed with you two blanket-stealers.”He didn’t want to open his eyes and see his empty hotel room.

“Good thing,” Don said softly, as if he knew that Coop felt the opposite.

“Well, I’m starting to get cold,” Coop said, wanting to get off the phone before he said something foolish, like exactly how many hours it would take to get him to that bed.

“G’night, Coop,” Will said.

“Keep your head down,” Don said, as he always did.

“‘Night,” Coop said and hung up the phone.He smiled tiredly, tossed the phone towards the nightstand and, ignoring the mess on his stomach, pulled the blankets over himself and went to sleep.

 

Coop tracked down his fugitive the next day – at one of his ex-girlfriends’ houses – and dragged him in for booking.He went back to his motel and checked out.Then he sat in the parking lot and stared at his cellphone.He should call his boss and report success.His boss would say, ‘Good job,’ and ‘Here’s your next assignment.’That was his life, with the occasional break for a weekend in Vegas, or to visit his family, though he usually regretted both before the time was over.That was his life, and it fit him … Then why was he feeling stifled?How can you feel stifled by a completely free lifestyle?

He ran his thumb over the surface of the phone, remembering his phone sex last night.That was it.He was missing a more physical encounter.Once he got that, he’d be fine again.Pulling out of the parking lot, he dialed his boss and turned his car towards LA.

 

It was 4AM when he finally got to the little subdivision where Will and Don lived.In the pre-dawn quiet, the neighborhood seemed picture perfect.It was probably only Coop that imagined a fugitive hiding behind each well-manicured bush.

He reached the house and counted cars.Both Don and Will were home.He parked on the street and pulled out his phone.

“Hey,” Coop said to a grumbling Don on the other end of the phone call.“I’m outside.Just wanted to tell you before I let myself in, so you don’t shoot me as a burglar.I know where the couch is.Talk to you guys in the morning.”He hung up while Don was still grumbling.

Coop grabbed his bag and got out of the car.He walked quietly to the front door and fished out his house key.He would see Don and Will in the morning, maybe mess around before they took off for work, then hang around the house with their cat, Monster.Later, maybe he’d wander down to the local bar.Did they have bars in suburbia?

He would have plenty of time to fulfill that physical need that he’d came for.His boss had been surprised that Coop had wanted to take a few days off, but he couldn’t exactly say no.Coop had months of vacation time saved up.

Unlocking the door, he eased it open.To find Don and Will standing there, stark naked and waiting for him.Coop shut the door quickly.

“I didn’t mean to wake—” he began as he set down his bag.

“You thought you were just gonna come in and fall sleep on the couch?”Will asked huskily.

“After we haven’t seen you for over a month?”Don added.

Then they were on him, mouths and hands everywhere, stripping him of clothes, reawakening his tired body.Soon he was naked and giving as good as he got.  
…

Coop’s hand in Will’s hair, arching Will’s neck to get to his throat.Don’s body pressed against Coop’s back.  
…

Will’s mouth on Coop’s cock while Don fingered Will’s ass.  
…

Coop between the other two, his cock buried in Will, his ass full of Don.  
…

Groans of pleasure and release.  
…

Shifting around, moving to new positions, and starting all over again.  
…

 

A while later, they lay tangled together on the bed, sweaty and cum-streaked. 

“I’m getting too old for this,” Coop commented.

Don lifted his head from where it was pillowed against Coop’s right thigh.“Didn’t seem too old to me,” Don said, shifting his legs, which were draped around Will’s neck.“Must be on those blue pills.”

“Naw,” Will said.“You can always—Sorry,” he said to Coop after kneeing him in the head.“You can always tell,” he finished, straightening himself out on the bed.“Billy-boy is 100% natural.”

Coop punched him in the shoulder for the nickname, but it didn’t have much strength behind it.“No, I mean, my life.”

Will frowned.“You’re getting too old for your life?”

Don sat up, his eyes wide.“You mean manhunting?”

Coop nodded then said, “Well, not manhunting.I don’t think I could ever stop that, it gets in your blood.I meant the waking up in the morning in some shithole motel in some shithole town where nobody knows you from the devil.”

Don turned fully around and lay between the other two, facing Coop.“You’re thinking of giving it up?”

Will braced his head up on one hand, put the other arm around Don, and looked over Don’s shoulder at Coop.“To do what?”

Coop almost said, ‘To be closer to you guys,’ but he managed to swallow it back in time.Just looking at those two together made his vague yearnings crystallize.He wasn’t just in need of a physical encounter, he was in need of a change.

“I was thinking of narrowing my focus,” Coop said casually.“To maybe … southern California.”

“Really?” Don gaped.

Coop shrugged.“I’d be more experienced with the particular surroundings and a lot of runners head this way anyway.”

“No other reason?” Will asked.Don looked up at Will but Will’s eyes remained on Coop.

Coop said, “I thought that maybe it might be time to have someplace, you know, somewhere to send my mail and crash in between hunts.”

“Like … an apartment?” Don said, his eyes as huge as coffee cups.“Or a … buy a house?”

“Or move in with us?”Will asked quietly.

“No, no,” Coop said quickly.“God, live in suburbia?”

Will smiled and relaxed a little.

“I don’t plan on settling down,” Coop said.“Not really.Just need a home base.Somewhere to put junk, other than my storage unit in Virginia.”

Don grinned.“Will, you should see that storage unit.It’s got the weirdest stuff in it – a vintage electric guitar, a china doll—”

“It belonged to my great-great-grandmother!”

“—old books, some wooden Christmas decorations, a big clock, some ugly paintings, a saddle—”

“And lots of boxes and other junk,” Coop finished.“I’m not much into keeping stuff, but even I end up with things I can’t let go of.”

“So what are you thinking?” Will asked.

Coop lay flat on his back and looked up at the ceiling.“Maybe someplace in the woods, someplace quiet.”Out of the corner of his eye, Coop saw Don and Will look at each other.

“There’s a nice place not too far away, in the mountains,” Don said.“We’ve rented a cabin up there before.Great hiking and fishing.”

“Sounds good,” Coop said.

“Don’t know if you’ll find any houses for sale up there.”

Coop grinned, plans coming together in his mind as if they’d just been waiting for him to be ready.“I don’t wanna buy a house, I wanna build one.”

“Wow,” Will said.“You know how to do that?”

“Not yet,” Coop said lightly.“But I’m good with my hands.I’ll learn.”

“You _are_ good with your hands,” Don said.“At least in guns and sex.”

There was another look between Don and Will and Don nodded.

“We’d be happy to help you with it,” Will said.“If you want.”

Coop laughed and turned towards them.“Oh, you’re gonna help me with it, alright.”

Will and Don groaned as the trap sprang shut, but it didn’t sound too upset.

Coop glimpsed the digital clock over Will’s shoulder.“Ouch, sorry guys.It’s probably about time for you to get up to go to work.”

“Work?” Don said.“Hope not.It’s Sunday.”

“It is?” Coop blinked.He was so out of touch.Well, it was time to get in touch.In his own way, on his own terms.“You got plans for today?”

“Not really,” Don said.“Dad’s cooking Sunday dinner, as usual.”

“Maybe we could go look at that area you liked.See if it’s the right woods.”Coop yawned.“After some sleep.”

They cleaned themselves up then cuddled back underneath the blankets.As soon as they were settled again, there was a soft padding across the floor and Monster jumped onto the bed and curled up against Coop’s side.Coop patted the cat absently, feeling better than he had in a long time, years probably.

He might even shock all of them and accept the invitation to Sunday dinner that Don and Will would no doubt extend.He had no plans to become part of the extended Eppes family, but Colby was a killer table-hockey player and Charlie was always good for some laughs at his expense.That Nena wasn’t too bad a kid, either.Coop would have to steer clear of Dad Eppes, though.That man had settling down on the mind, and now that his sons were taken, he’d probably try to set Coop up with some girl.Oh, how he’d be surprised to find out that Coop already had all the ‘set up’ that he needed.

Surrounded by warm bodies, thinking pleasant thoughts about bare-chested Don and Will in tool belts, jeans and work boots, Coop drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
